High Flight Squadron: Light the Way
by SithLord2064
Summary: *Updated!*One of the squadron has been kidnapped. Can the others save one of their own? Or is it goodbye? *Please* R/R
1. A Perfect Wedding??

High Flight Squadron: Light the Way

High Flight Squadron: Light the Way

By: David Cohen

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction based on characters and places owned and copyrighted by Lucasfilm Ltd. However, everything here not owned by Lucas in this work is the property of the author and should not be used without his consent. No profit has been gained from the creation of this Fan Fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. No part of this publication may be published, distributed or copied in any other way online or offline without the expressed written consent of the author. I also recommend that you read HFS: A Familiar Enemy before reading this Fan Fiction. You may have a better understanding of the characters after that and besides, it's mine! You may contact the author with any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, worries, problems, typos, etc. at [Sith_Lord_2064@yahoo.com][1]

High Flight Squadron (X-wing)

One Flight Captain Aerick Needa – Squadron CO (One) (Human Male from Commenor) 

Commander Crystal Sandskimmer – Squadron XO (Three)(Human Female from Tatooine)

Lieutenant Renn Shrike (Two) (Human Male from Corellia)

Lieutenant Caet Shrovl (Four) (Shistavinen Female from Uvena 3)

Two Flight 

Lieutenant Commander Krinuv'ani (Five) (Twi'lek female from Ryloth)

Flight Officer Anissa Sani (Six) (Human Female from Chandrila)

Lieutenant Kolot (Seven) (Ewok Male from Endor)

Flight Officer Valszun Jerwhal (Eight) (Quarren Male from Mon Calamari)

Three Flight 

Lieutenant Tamika Pefrin (Nine) (Human Female from Praesitlyn)

Flight Officer Geina Key'lyn (Ten) (Bothan Female from Bothawui)

Lieutenant Jessa Milerna (Eleven)(Human Female from Coruscant)

Flight Officer Daerin Pithcal (Twelve) (Human Male from Coruscant)

  


Prologue

A Perfect Wedding??

Coruscant: Corellian Embassy

Day One

2100 GST

When Renn Shrike joined the New Republic, he never expected to live long enough to earn enough money to help his impoverished family. He never expected to meet the woman of his dreams. And, he certainly never expected to be asked to perform duties as best man in a wedding. Especially the wedding of his commanding officer. Sometimes, life was funny that way.

So, Renn was in a good mood as he stood beside his CO, anxiously awaiting the start of a traditional Corellian wedding ceremony. The two men were dressed in their dress uniforms, Aerick's was littered with campaign patches and medals while Renn's wasn't.

Across the aisle stood Crystal's maid-of-honor, Krinuv'ani. She looked absolutely radiant in her cerulean, floor length gown. The gown was back-less and fairly low-cut, offering a fair amount of cleavage. The gown also accentuated the gray hue of her skin.

The rest of the squadron, along with the four newest members; Flight Officer Anissa Sani, Flight Officer Valszun Jerwhal, Flight Officer Geina Key'lyn, and Flight Officer Daerin Pithcal. Among the attendants were both Crystal and Aerick's families. Also in attendance, were Admiral Ackbar, Captain Sair Yonka, General Wedge Antilles, and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. The room was inundated with the sounds of people talking, chairs moving and other ambient noises that come with an assembly of people.

The noise settled to the occasional whisper as the lights in the room dimmed, leaving only the alter and the path to the alter lit. A spotlight from above the alter painted the doorway. At one end of a long, red carpet stood Commander Crystal Sandskimmer, resplendent in a long, green dress and her face hidden by a long, green veil. The dress was cut low, showing an substantial amount of cleavage, and was trimmed with green lace. She was wearing a golden necklace with a large ruby inset in a medallion hanging between her breasts. The dress was snug in all the right places, bringing a smile to Aerick's face. She was wearing a pair of elbow length gloves in the same color as her dress. Behind her, and holding the train of the dress off the floor, was her youngest sister. Crystal was accompanied by her father, his elbow intertwined with his daughter's. The pair walked down the aisle, one step at a time and in sync with the traditional Corellian music being played in the background.

As the pair reached the alter, Crystal stepped to the top, level with Aerick, Krinu, Renn, and a priestess native to the Corellian system. Aerick and Crystal faced the priestess, flanked by their closest friends.

"The Force brings us together today," the priestess began. "To rejoice in the joining of this man and this woman. I am honored and privileged to be a part of such a joyous occasion.

"The life that this man and woman have chosen to embrace comes with its share of pain. The pain of losing friends, of having to inflict harm upon other sentient beings. And, all too often, the pain of loneliness, of having no one to share the experiences of life with.

"However, the Force has brought this man and this woman together. And now, it is their destiny to live their lives together from now until forever.

"Step forward, Aerick Needa." Aerick stood straight and took two steps forward. He bowed to the priestess.

"Do you, Aerick Needa, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Till death pulls you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to honor, and cherish this woman and only this woman? To help her whenever she is in need, and to love her with all of your being?"

"I swear."

"Step forward, Crystal Sandskimmer." Crystal took two steps forward and offered a curtsy to the priestess.

"Do you, Crystal Sandskimmer, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Till death pulls you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to honor, and cherish this man and only this man? To help him whenever he is in need, and to love him with all of your being?"

"I swear."

"Then, if you please," The priestess gestured to Crystal's youngest brother, "the rings, please." The young boy held a small pillow before him. Resting on the pillow were a pair of rings, one large and one small. Aerick took the small ring and Crystal took the larger one.

"Aerick, repeat after me," Aerick nodded. "With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed…"

"I thee wed…" Aerick pulled Crystal's glove off and placed the ring on her finger.

"Crystal, repeat after me," She nodded. "With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed…"

"I thee wed…" Crystal placed the ring on Aerick's finger

"By the power vested in me, with the blessing of the New Republic and the Force, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aerick lifted the veil from Crystal's face, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips. The entire building seemed to shake with the volume of applause that followed.

Aerick's mother stepped up to the top of the alter and stood before her daughter-in-law. Crystal offered a curtsy to her. Aerick's mother wrapped her arms around Crystal, welcoming her to the family.

"You are the best thing to happen to my son in a long time. I wish you both a long and happy marriage," She whispered to Crystal. Crystal nodded, overcome by a sense of happiness. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she hugged her mother-in-law.

Before anything else could happen, the door to the room blew up in a shower of sparks. A group of people rushed into the room carrying blaster rifles.

"Nobody move!" The leader of the gang yelled. "Everyone, down on the ground, NOW!!" The crowd of people in the auditorium knelt down and cowered on the floor. However, true to their nature, most of the pilots or military officers drew their weapons from pockets, shoulder holsters, and thigh holsters. Crystal pulled her dress apart at the seams and drew her lightsaber from its place in a protected holster wrapped around her thigh. She ignited the weapon with a snap-hiss, followed by the sounds of three other lightsabers igniting, green for Master Skywalker, silver for Corran Horn, and blue for Mara Jade. At the same Time, Aerick reached into a shoulder holster and pulled out a blaster carbine.

"Jedi!" The leader of the gang called to his men. "Take them out!" Twenty blasters opened up on the four Jedi. Each Jedi deflected the blaster bolts with ease, most of the shots ricocheting into the roof, walls, or floor. Some of the bolts struck gang members, dropping them. Five members of the group were felled by blaster bolts from the crowd of people watching the wedding.

In the midst of the commotion, Crystal was stunned by the leader, who was carrying what looked like a survival pack on his back. He threw Crystal over his shoulder and carried her out, followed by the surviving members of the gang.

"Aerick!" Crystal's mother cried out to him. "They…they…"

"What?" Aerick said, searching the room for his wife.

"They took her!"

"Who? Who took who?"

"Those men! They took Crystal!"

"_Sithspawn!" He was surprised to hear his curse echo through the room, which was dead silent. Looking around, he saw the entire crowd looking at him._

"Admiral Ackbar, request permission…"

"Granted. Your X-wings are in the hanger down the street. We were lucky to have a commando team watching the building for something like this. They saw that gang headed towards the spaceport. One of them placed a homing device on the hover van. Tune your comlink to 138.4."

"High Flight, let's go!" He ran down the aisle to the waiting hovercar outside. He jumped in, followed by half the squadron. The other half took the hover limo that was parked across the street.

"Captain Needa to Spaceport Control. My wife was kidnapped, the kidnappers are heading towards the spaceport."

"Acknowledged, Captain. We are under lockdown now. Admiral Ackbar apprised us of the situation."

"Very well. Be advised, the people who abducted my wife are to be considered armed and dangerous. Have you located their escape craft?"

"Affirmative. The ship has begun power-up procedures and is preparing to lift. We have a tractor beam locked on."

"Acknowledged. As soon as you can, board that ship. But tell your men to set their weapons for stun. If anything should happen to my wife, I will hold you responsible."

"Understood." Aerick switched off his comlink.

"Almost there, Cap." Renn said, pointing to the hanger.

"Good. Pre-flight has already been run. We're going to get those bastards."

As the squadron reached the hanger, Aerick ran to his X-wing, noticing that Savior was already seated in his socket and his craft was prepped for combat.

"All ships, report."

"One, four lit and in the green."

"Two, charged and ready."

"Four, lit and ready."

"Five, let's do it."

"Six, four lit and ready."

"Seven, prepped and ready to go."

"Eight, ready to rock and roll."

"Nine, charged and ready."

"Ten, four lit and in the green."

"Eleven, ready and willing."

"Twelve, lit and ready."

"All ships, follow me," Aerick matched word with motion, kicking in the four X-wing's engines and rocketing out of the hanger. "Disable the transport if you can. An Interdictor Cruiser is inbound, Y-wings from two orbiting ImpStars will be joining us. With their ion cannons and the Interdictor, hopefully we can capture the ship intact."

"Lead, this is Five. Spaceport Control reports that the ship has lifted and is on an exit route…He's past one shield…past the second…He's outbound. Wait…he's launching…we've got incoming. Eyeballs and squints coming in."

"One flight, Two flight, follow me. Three flight, fly escort for the transport. If he gets too far from the planet's gravity shadow, fire on the transport, but shoot to disable. If you aren't sure of your shot, don't take it." Aerick looped his X-wing around and painted the closest TIE with his targeting reticle. He switched fire control over to proton torpedoes. As soon as he got a solid lock, he triggered one torpedo and targeted the next TIE. He downed three fighters before he was too close for torpedoes. The TIE squadrons wheeled around the incoming flight of X-wings and split into two-craft flight elements.

As the TIEs scattered, each of the eight X-wings broke into wing-pairs. Aerick and Renn took a pair of Interceptors. Each took one of the fighters. Aerick switched his weapons back to quad lasers and linked the four cannons. He got a solid lock on the squint and fired. Four channels of destructive energy tore through the fragile craft, shearing both wings off the ball cockpit. Seconds later, the twin ion engines exploded, shredding the ball cockpit. 

"Lead, Interdictor Cruiser _Corusca Web has powered up her gravity generators. That freighter is going nowhere. Two squadrons of B-wings are incoming."_

"Not Y-wings?"

"I guess this guy is more important than that."

"Damn straight. Finish off the TIEs. Three flight, abort your escort mission and help mop up the remaining eyeballs and squints. I'm going to dock with _Corusca Web." Aerick flew into the hanger of the Interdictor, settling into place next to a __Lambda-class shuttle that was warming up._

"Are you guys going to dock with the freighter?" Aerick asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm coming with."

"I can't allow…"

"I don't care what you can or can't allow. That's my wife out there and I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to sit here and do nothing. Now, are we going or not?"

"Yes, sir. _Corusca Web, this is __Ruby Jewel. Request permission to lift."_

"Granted. B-wings have disabled your target. They have surrendered to us. Be advised, they are to be considered armed and dangerous." The shuttle exited the hanger and lowered it's wings, heading towards the disabled freighter.

"Captain Needa, do you have a sidearm?"

"No, I left mine in my tuxedo." The commando handed Aerick a blaster rifle and three extra power packs.

"Why so much?"

"You never know what's going to happen. Better to be prepared."

A few moments later, the shuttle pulled alongside the freighter. The shuttle matched airlocks perfectly, docking with no problems whatsoever. The commandos opened the airlocks and entered the freighter. The ship was running at battle stations, red lights flashing in the direction of the bridge and gun stations. The commandos headed towards where the bridge should be.

"Commander, take a look at this." One of the commandos called. He held up a small recording device.

"Looks like they know we're coming." He hefted his blaster. "Come on." As they approached the bridge, the lighting became more subdued, requiring the use of low-light goggles. In front of the group was a lowered blast door. The leader waved one group to the left of the door and one group to the right. The demolitions specialist placed plastic explosives on each side of the door, then pushed his comrades back around a corner. He triggered the explosives, blowing the door to pieces. The commandos flooded the bridge, taking the occupants by surprise.

"Nobody move!" The leader shouted. "I don't want to have to kill you all, but I can!" The crew of the freighter raised their hands and dropped any tools or weapons they were holding. Aerick stepped forward.

"Which one of you is the captain?" Each crew member nodded to a female sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. "Stand up and turn around." Aerick demanded.

The captain complied with his order, flipping her long, brown hair out from in front of her face. Her ice-blue eyes pierced deep into Aerick's soul. Her soft, ruby-red lips were curled in a nasty looking scowl, marring her, otherwise, very beautiful face. She wore a sweat-stained flightsuit that was fairly snug and partially unzipped in front, exposing her ample breasts and girlish figure. Aerick took a step towards her and leaned in close, his nose almost touching hers.

"I'll only ask this once. What did you do with my wife?" Aerick injected so much malice into his voice, that the crew members cowered behind their stations. She stood, rooted to her spot with a fire raging in her eyes. A tense moment passed, Aerick trembling with rage. He grabbed the captain by her elbow and dragged her out of the bridge and into the corridor.

"Well, out with it. What did you do with my wife?" Again, the freighter captain stood her ground, not saying a word.

"Captain Needa, we've got a problem." The commando leader called from the bridge.

"What is it?"

"Corusca Web shut down her grav wells since we captured this freighter. However, just as she did that, she caught the echo of another freighter jumping into hyperspace."

Aerick stood, staring straight into the ice-blue eyes of the freighter's captain. Then, he grabbed his blaster and leveled it between her eyes. Finally, she broke, falling to the floor and cowering, with tears running down her cheeks. Aerick let out a scream that caused the captain to cry even harder in fear.

"_Sithspawn! Those kriffing pirates are __DEAD!!!" He screamed, grabbing the captain by her elbow again and dragging her to the shuttle. He threw her into one of the unused chairs in the passenger section and fastened her hands to the chair with two pair of binders. "Don't move or I __will kill you." Aerick started pacing back and forth, tapping his blaster against his forehead as he attempted to think._

"Listen…" The freighter captain started to say.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think!" She cowered in her chair as best as she could.

"Please, don't yell. You're scaring me."

"Good."

"Look, I…I can help you get your wife back." Aerick started laughing. Softly at first, then growing more and more maliciously.

"Get her back?" He asked incredulously. "You helped take her away and now you want to help get her back?! What kind of pirate are you? You change loyalties more often than I change flight suits!"

"I just want to help. Please, let me help you…" Aerick made an inarticulate noise and stormed out of the cabin. He reappeared a moment later with one of the commandos.

"Make sure she doesn't try to get free." He left again and sat down in the cockpit. "Crystal…I'm coming for you…"

   [1]: mailto:Sith_Lord_2064@yahoo.com



	2. The Perfect Crime??

Chapter One

Chapter One

The Perfect Crime?

Somewhere in Deep Space

Day Two

0200 GST

"Why did we drop out of hyperspace?" The gang leader asked.

"I don't know. I sent Fraenck down to look at the hyperdrive."

"I got bad news, Cap." The pirate called Fraenck walked into the cockpit of the aging Corellian freighter, wiping grease off of his hands with a damp cloth. "The positive power coupling is shot, the hyperdrive motivators are dead, and, for good measure, our deflector shield generator is down."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They just went out. It looks like it might've been a power surge…"

"No…no power surge. Our Jedi must be awake. I thought you trapped her in her room with that ysalamiri, Santu." The Twi'lek pilot, Santu Vani, turned around and shrugged. His lekku were wrapped around his neck and he wore a tighter tunic that allowed him to pilot the ship without fear of any fabric catching on a critical lever while the ship was in hyperspace.

"I thought you put the ysalamir in there."

"Don't tell me you left it in the spaceport on Coruscant."

"I'm telling you, Cap. You put the ysalamir in with her."

"Whatever. I'm going to look in on our guest." The leader of the pirate gang walked to the aft compartment and pressed his thumb to the plate. The door opened and the leader saw Crystal lying in the middle of the room, her legs and arms spread out and her eyes closed. She was still clad in her green wedding dress, although the dress was dirty and ripped in a few spots. The leader took a few steps into the room, trying to invoke a response from Crystal. When she didn't respond, he moved closer, standing above her unconscious body. The ysalamiri was still in place next to her, encased in a transparent, shielded container. He heard a pained groan from the stirring Jedi.

"You finally awake?"

"Who…who are you?" Crystal asked, her head pounding.

"My name is Johann. Johann Spece."

"You're a smuggler."

"No. Quite the contrary. I despise smugglers. What I am, is a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter?"

"I know, I don't look the part. I look like a rich so-an-so. Well, I am. This job has made me a LOT of money. You see, I only do service with the Empire."

"The Empire? You mean the Imperial Remnant. Hah, I can't believe they'd make you this rich."

"Indeed. However, I have been working for the Empire for 20 years. Long since before the death of the Emperor."

"But…you look like you're around thirty years old."

"Thirty-nine to be exact."

"You started working as a bounty hunter at 19?"

"Yes. I was a wide-eyed youth when I joined the Bounty Hunters Guild. When the Guild broke apart, I sided with Bossk. He taught me a lot, including how to survive. But, I learned how to acquire my merchandise through the tutelage of Boba Fett."

"Fett? I thought he hated people." Crystal tried reading Johann, but she couldn't get a read. In fact, she couldn't feel the Force at all.

"Disorienting, isn't it? The feeling that you're blind? That everything important to you has been taken away?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Tsk. I'd expect better from a Jedi trained by Luke Skywalker. Honestly…"

"Look, forget the small talk. How did you do this?"

"Simple. That furry snake on that jumble of tubing, there? That's an ysalamiri."

"So, that's how. Now, tell me this. What did you do with my lightsaber?" Johann pulled the weapon out of his coat pocket.

"You mean this? An elegant weapon. Somewhat different than a normal lightsaber."

"It's a double-bladed lightsaber. Can be used with one blade as a sword, or both blades as a staff."

"Yes…I've seen this kind of lightsaber before. Yes…" Johann thought for a long while. "That's it. Lord Vader told me of an ancient Sith Lord. A Sith named Exar Kun."

"You're joking."

"Oh, I mean no jest. Lord Vader obtained this lightsaber and added it to the Emperor's collection."

"You saw the Emperor's collection?"

"Indeed. You see, I was trained in the capture of Jedi Knights. I was the main supplier for Emperor Palpatine's collection."

"Now I remember you. You…" Crystal's eyes filled with a murderous rage. "You killed my grandmother!!"

"Yes…yes, that was your grandmother, wasn't it?"

"I'll kill you!" Johann chuckled at that exclamation.

"I think not, my dear. You are my prisoner. Now, if you'll excuse me…I have work to do…Oh. And don't try to open the door. It has a self destruct mechanism that can and will vent this compartment to space. And those binders are stun binders. Try to struggle too much and you'll get a nasty stun." Johann opened the door to leave.

All of a sudden, the ship shook from impact.

"Cap! _Imperial-class Star Destroyer on our tail!! And, an Interdictor just dropped out of hyperspace!!" A voice overrode the panicked crewman._

"Unidentified freighter. You have kidnapped a member of the New Republic Armed Forces. Heave to and prepare to be boarded. Do not attempt to escape or you will be fired upon."

"Cap! I'm getting us out of here!"

"Negative, Fraenck. Calm down. I'll be there in a moment." Johann walked back into the cargo hold and grabbed Crystal by her elbow. He grabbed the ysalamiri and hoisted the nutrient frame onto his back. Crystal tried struggling, but stopped when Johann pulled his blaster. "Come now, dear. I don't want to have to use this." He dragged her to the cockpit and sat her down in one of the empty seats. "Give me a channel to the Star Destroyer."

"Aye, Cap. Channel open."

"This is Captain Johann Spece of the independent freighter, _Spece's Pride. Do not approach us or we will kill our hostage." Aerick's voice played out over the comm._

"Crystal! Crystal, are you okay?"

"Aerick! Help me!"

"I'm warning you. Do not approach or we will kill her." He muted the comm. "Take over. The closest planet, where is it?"

"Uhhh…course 187 mark 21. 2 light years."

"What is it?"

"Umm…Taanab."

"Excellent. Continue here. I'm taking _Spece's Shackle to Taanab. Keep __Pride between the Rebel ships and the __Shackle."_

"Aye, Cap. Good luck." Johann pulled Crystal out of the chair and pushed her towards the aft end of the ship. The conversation with the Rebel craft followed the pair to the aft docking port.

"_Pride, power down and prepare to be boarded."_

"Rebel ships, this is the ship's first officer. Come any closer and we will kill our hostage."

"Lay your filthy hands on her and I'll tear you apart limb from fetid limb." Aerick said.

"You and what army?"

"Are you challenging the New Republic Navy?" Johann and Crystal boarded the _Lambda-class shuttle and detached from the __Pride. The ship headed away from the New Republic ships, towards the edge of the hyperspace shadow the Interdictor was casting. Johann switched the ship's comm to the same channel as the __Pride._

"_Spece's Pride, this is your final warning. Power down or we will fire."_

"And this is _your final warning. Approach and your Jedi will die." __Pride began maneuvering, following __Shackle's vector. A flight of B-wings formed up and began pursuit. The Imperial-class Star Destroyer, __Rebel Dawn, began firing their ion cannons at __Pride. Most of the shots missed the __Pride, however, a volley of bolts slammed into her shields, overloading the freighter's overworked shield generators. A few more bolts splashed against the ship's hull, sending a spider web of lightning across the freighter's hull. The ship came to a dead stop, it's engines disabled and it's navicomputer wiped clean. The B-wings closed the distance, continuing ion fire until they were sure the ship was disabled._

"High Flight, fly cover for the transports."

"Aye sir." Aerick called out. "One Flight…" Before he could finish his order, the freighter exploded, it's self destruct mechanism activated. An inhuman cry flooded the comm as the ship blew. Rebel Dawn activated her tractor beam, pulling the lone escape pod into her hanger.

"Well…we're clear of the hyperspace shadow. Prepare yourself for acceleration to hyperspace." Johann said. He placed his hand on the activator for the hyperdrive. "Rebel Dawn, this is _Spece's Shackle. Perhaps now you'll take me seriously. Tell Captain Needa that I will meet with him on Corellia in two days."_

"I heard you. You had better have some damn good bodyguards with you, because I will kill you for this."

"You idle prattle bores me to no end, Captain. I assure you, your wife is safe and sound."

"I'll meet you on Corellia." Aerick's voice was subdued.

"Good. Don't forget. If you don't show, I will assume that your wife isn't that important to you." The shuttle entered hyperspace a moment later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coruscant: Military Command

Day Two

0900 GST

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't resign my commission to search for my wife," Aerick said to Admiral Ackbar after he landed on Coruscant.

"Calm yourself, Captain. I understand your concern for your wife. But, we can't afford to be hasty in any decision. The tide is building. We can either be swept away, or prepare to fight the current."

"I understand, Admiral. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"No one else really knows this. I haven't told my squadron members, or my parents. Admiral, Commander Sandskimmer is pregnant."

"Say again? Pregnant?"

"Yes, sir. We just found out a few days ago. I have to get her back as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes. But, we can do this without harming the Commander or her unborn child."

"How?"

"Sit down and let me explain."


	3. The Perfect Plan??

Chapter Two

The Perfect Plan?

Corellia: A tapcaf in Coronet City

Day Three

1200 Local Time

"Captain Needa," Lieutenant Page sat down in front of Aerick. "I will be sitting across the room with two others. I will be placing a recording device underneath the table. Talk normally, it can pick up the slightest of whispers."

"Understood. Well, he should be here any minute now."

"I will take my leave of you. Don't think about your wife. Stay focused on the kidnapper."

"Ok. Go." Page walked into the restroom, then returned to his own table a moment later.

"Captain Aerick Needa, I presume?" Johann asked as he walked over to Aerick's table.

"Yes, I'm Aerick Needa. Please, sit."

"Thank you, no. I'd prefer it if you came with me. Right now."

"Well…"

"You have two choices. Come with me, or I kill your wife."

"Dark Lords of the Sith, if you lay one hand on her…"

"Those are your choices."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Let me just pay for this caf and we can be on our way." Aerick walked over to the cashier and tossed her a few coins. He nodded slightly in Lieutenant Page's direction. He gave a thumbs up. Aerick walked back to Johann.

"Come, we'll talk." The pair walked out of the tapcaf towards Treasure Ship Row.

"First things first. Who are you?"

"My name is Johann Spece."

"The bounty hunter."

"Since you've heard of me, I'll skip the biography. Someone has asked me to kidnap your wife and keep her out of the way until their mission has been complete. I am under contract to bring your wife before my employer."

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me this?"

"No. Nothing so mundane. I'm here to tell you that your wife's life depends on you doing my client a favor."

"What?"

"Simple. You do my client a favor, my client lets your wife go free."

"I understand that."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I…" Aerick hesitated a moment, then his shoulders fell in defeat. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"That's better. Come with me. Oh, and tell the men following us to stop or I will kill your wife."

"Look, they just want to make sure I'm safe. They're not causing any trouble…"

"This is your final warning. Tell them to leave or she dies."

"By the Force, if you touch her…" Aerick balled his hand into a fist. A moment later, he calmed down. "Okay. Just give me a minute." Aerick walked over to Page and two of his commandos. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but, I need you to stop now. He's threatened to kill my wife if you keep following us."

"I understand, Captain. But, we are charged with your defense."

"I can take care of myself. However, in case I need help, I'll call you."

"Very well, Captain. I wish you luck."

"I will return to the safe house as soon as I can. Meet me there later."

"Ok." Aerick walked back over to Johann and nodded.

"Captain, understand this. I know your wife means a lot to you, but I WILL do anything to make sure I get paid. And, if I have to kill her to motivate you, I will."

"I hope you're enjoying this. I really do. Because, as soon as I get my wife back…"

"Please. Your empty threats don't scare me."

"I don't make empty threats. Just ask Admiral Tavira."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Follow me. And don't try anything funny. My employer is very cautious and is not afraid to use deadly force to keep his visitors in line." Johann said.

"And just when do I get to meet your illustrious employer?" Aerick asked.

"In a few minutes. The sentient in question is very cautious and does not appreciate unwanted guests. If you do not follow me exactly, the security drones will fire. Some are only armed with stun beams. But, as you near the end, the blasters are set to kill." Aerick followed Johann through a series of hallways, stepping in the exact spots that Johann did. Several times, a few blaster cannons popped out of hiding places and followed Aerick, waiting for him to make a wrong move.

After making a series of turns, Aerick was thoroughly lost. He wasn't sure if he could return to the exit unescorted. _Gotta play this out 'til the end now, I guess, he thought to himself. A few moments later, Aerick and Johann were standing in front of a pair of synth-wood double doors that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. __Though, I can't discount them being made of real wood. If so, it must've cost a fortune. Whoever this individual is, he isn't afraid to spend some money._

"Are you ready, Captain Needa?" Johann asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's get this over with." Johann pushed the doors open and ushered Aerick inside. As soon as the pair was across the threshold, Johann closed the doors behind them.

Aerick was astounded at the garish extremes to which the room had been adorned. On the walls, tapestries depicting great battles of the Old Republic were hanging loosely. Next to the tapestries, several pieces of art depicted lightsaber battles between Jedi and Dark Jedi, though Aerick wasn't sure if some of them weren't the Sith that Crystal had mentioned a few times to him. Several pedestals stood around the room, topped with priceless vases and busts of famous Senators from the Old Republic and Empire. Aerick readily recognized Senator Palpatine and Senator Bel Iblis. The floor was covered with a huge rug that stretched from the door to a huge desk that was placed in front of a huge transparisteel window overlooking Coronet City. The chair that was immediately behind the desk was facing the huge window.

Slowly, the occupant of the chair turned to face the newcomers. Aerick was taken aback as he saw their host was not male as he had first expected. In fact, the occupant was a striking young female who appeared to be only a few Standard years older than Aerick. She stood and offered the two gentlemen the chairs in front of her desk. As Aerick sat down, he drank in the woman's appearance. He saw that she was fairly tall, at least 1.9 meters tall, and had a trim figure. She had long, curly red hair that accented her sky-blue eyes. She was wearing the uniform of what used to be Corellian Security, or CorSec, and was now considered the Public Safety Service, or PSS for short. However, unlike most CorSec uniforms Aerick had seen, this one was…different. A little more form-fitting than most, showing off the woman's girlish figure and the front of the uniform was unzipped just enough to reveal a tantalizing amount of cleavage. Aerick felt a stirring in his loins that caught him off guard. Aerick felt himself blushing a little and quickly pulled himself back together. _I can't allow myself to get attracted to another woman. I'm a married man now._

"Aerick Needa, I presume?" The woman had an elegant voice that spoke of wealth and an allure that Aerick couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Yes, that's me."

"Captain in the New Republic Starfighter Corps, Commanding Officer of High Flight squadron, husband, and son. Have I left anything out?"

"No…that sounds like everything. You've been doing your homework."

"It is sometimes wise to know your enemy, even if they don't know you."

"Enemy? I have no enemies."

"You do not consider the Empire to be your enemy?"

"The Empire, such as it is, is the enemy of the New Republic. I'm just an officer who follows orders. If those orders are to fight the Empire, than fight I shall."

"Well stated. You are undoubtedly wondering who I am and why I brought you here."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Ah, a sharp wit to go with your rugged good looks. No wonder your wife married you. Pity…you are quite handsome."

"What have you done with my wife? By the Force, if you've hurt her…"

"How very droll, Captain. And uncalled for. I have in no way injured your wife." The woman pressed a button hidden under the desk. One of the walls slid into the ceiling, revealing a transparisteel partition. Behind the partition, Aerick could see Crystal tied to a marble column placed in the center of the room. There was a large, fuzzy looking animal attached to what looked like some sort of frame on both sides of the column. She was clad only in a bra and a pair of panties. She was conscious, her eyes searching the room for some kind of escape.

"What have you done to her?" Aerick asked, jumping out of his chair, enraged that someone had removed his wife's clothes and left her hanging in an empty room.

"We have done nothing to her. And don't bother trying to talk to your wife. She can't see you."

"Then why is she still there? You must know she's a Jedi. This sort of thing would never hold her."

"Ah, but it would. Those fuzzy snakes next to her are ysalamiri. Do you know what they do?"

"Yes, I've heard of them. They create bubbles in the Force that most Jedi can't use their powers inside of."

"That is correct."

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Aerick cried, losing his composition for just a moment. He stood and walked to the window, looking at his helpless wife. He felt tears of anger and anguish flow down his cheeks. As he tried to recompose himself, he heard the doors open and close. When he turned around, he saw that he was alone with the unnamed woman. Aerick turned away back to the partition and just let go of his heartache, glad that the cultured bounty hunter was not present to see him cry. Aerick slowly allowed his legs to collapse, sitting on the floor. His body trembled as he quietly sobbed.

Aerick felt arms encircle him and he buried his head in the strange woman's shoulder. "Why can't…you just…leave us…alone?" Aerick asked in between sobs. "All I want…is to live in…peace with my w…wife."

"I'm sorry things have to be like this," The woman gently murmured. "I really am. I don't like breaking families apart. But I need your help." She pulled Aerick to his feet. His sobs had subsided, just the occasional sniffle and reddened eyes evidence of his breakdown. "I need both of your help."

"Why didn't you just ask us? We wouldn't have said no just to say no."

"I can't have the New Republic meddling in my affairs. I need—"

"You still haven't told me your name." Aerick said, pushing her away as he dabbed at his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Of course. How discourteous of me. I am the Countess Reinna Brianti, heiress to the Dukedom of the Northern Province of Derfala on the planet Delaya."

"Countess?" Aerick was taken aback. "But…"

"The uniform? It was the uniform of my best friend, a member of CorSec. She passed away during a mission involving the Empire. This building belongs to my uncle's shipping company." Reinna stood and walked around to the back of her desk. "Well, now that you know who I am, you must be wondering why I went through all of this to get you here."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Aerick said as he got back to his feet. He walked back to one of the empty chairs and sat down. "The sooner I can get out of here, the sooner my wife and I can get back to our lives."

"Precisely. Now then…" Reinna pressed a button on the control panel in front of her. The section of wall that had covered the glass partition moved back into place and a holo-map appeared in front of the blank wall. The map focused on a planet. The planet looked like any other planet, the blue of oceans and the green of continents, possibly filled with sentient beings.

"That's…that's Ambria, isn't it?" Aerick asked.

"Precisely. Incidently, it was also a second home to a number of Jedi Masters."

"Yes, a lot of people in the New Republic know that."

"Did you also know that the Imperials hid a base on the bottom of the ocean?"

"What? How do you know that?" Aerick asked, surprise evident on his face.

"Sorry, need to know basis and all that. Anyhow, inside the base, my fiancée is being held captive," Aerick opened his mouth to make a remark, but Reinna raised her hand. "An interesting coincidence, I know. However, unlike me, the Imperials are somewhat lacking in manners. They have made it clear that they plan to execute him in one week, after they've drained him of information."

"So, why come to Crystal and me? Why not the New Republic Special Forces? They're much better qualified for this kind of thing."

"I realize that. And, if I thought they could get through the defenses of this base, I would've called them. However, the Commander of the base is a very wily man. There is only one way in and out and that way is heavily guarded. Even if you could get by the guards, he has a great many traps laid out, just waiting for someone foolhardy enough to attempt to break into the base."

"Okay. So, why is the Commander of this base interested in your fiancée?"

"Because he has information on the latest capital ship designs from Kuat and Bilbringi. Information that could be worth billions of credits to the Empire, or what's left of it. If they can find weaknesses in the designs, the New Republic Navy could be in serious trouble."

"Agreed. But, again, why didn't you bring this up with Admiral Ackbar or General Madine? They are two of the greatest military minds in the New Republic. I'm sure they could've planned a mission that could've rescued your fiancée."

"Ah, they may have. However, they would need to contact aides and assistants. I have reason to believe that there is a spy on Ackbar's staff."

"What?" Aerick looked stunned. "Who?"

"I don't know. But, my fiancée was under orders of Admiral Ackbar to inspect the latest designs of the capital ships at Bilbringi. He was captured on the return leg of his mission. Only Admiral Ackbar, his planning staff, and the pilot knew the course of the shuttle. One of those people is a spy."

"I can tell you for certain, it isn't Admiral Ackbar."

"I agree. He's been with the New Republic since just after the debacle at Hoth. He also risked his life at Endor and again taking the shipyards of Bilbringi from Thrawn."

"And you want a Jedi to sniff out the traitor on Ackbar's staff, right?"

"That, and I also want you and your squadron to save my fiancée."

"This sounds like a mission for Rogue Squadron."

"Agreed. But, they're not available. Neither is the Intelligence group, Wraith Squadron."

"They used to be a squadron under the command of General Antilles."

"Correct. Their leader is Garik Loran, also known as 'the Face'."

"I take it they're not available either."

"I said that already. Kindly pay attention."

"In that case, it looks like I have no choice but to comply."

"Oh, you do have a choice. However, if you choose not to comply…well, I'm afraid you know too much about this…"

"And what's in it for my wife and me? What do we get when we complete this mission?"

"You will be compensated for your time. Your squadron will receive 2 million credits upon the return of my fiancée."

"Is that so? Well, let me talk to my wife and explain what's going on. Can you give us a few hours?"

"Of course. I have booked a room at the Coronet Hotel for you two. I'm sure you'll want to contact your immediate superiors as well."

"Of course. I need to let Admiral Ackbar…"

"Under no circumstances will you tell him about this. I do not want this mission compromised as the previous one was."

"Very well. What should I tell him?"

"You're an intelligent being. I'm sure you and your wife will think of something.


	4. Safety…Obscurity…

Chapter Three

Safety…Obscurity…

Aerick stepped out of Reinna's office and was met by the chief of security. He ushered Aerick to a door a few yards from the office he had just left. The guard typed in his clearance code and opened the door, stepping through into a small room. A pane of transparisteel separated the small room from the larger room that Aerick's wife was being held in. Aerick was looking at Crystal's back, looking for any signs of abuse or torture. None were evident. The officer took up positions beside the door that led into the larger room.

"Where is my wife's lightsaber?" Aerick asked.

"It will be returned to her as soon as you are leaving the building." The officer handed Aerick Crystal's dress, the ripped seam repaired by Reinna's droids.

"Okay. Let me in there." Aerick demanded. The officer pushed a button next to the door and it slid open. Aerick took a tentative step into the room, wary for traps and any surprises Reinna might've set up. Seeing no immediate threats, Aerick took a few steps into the room.

"What do you want?" Crystal asked, scorn evident in her voice. "Don't you have everything you wanted from me? You take my lightsaber, you take my dress…" Aerick heard in her voice that she had started crying. "You take my dignity…don't you have everything you want?!" She cried. Aerick closed the distance in a few steps and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Crystal. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Aerick said, his vision blurring as his eyes filled with tears.

"Aerick! Aerick, it's really you!" Crystal sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "By the Force, I thought I'd never see you again!" Crystal turned her head as far as she could, trying to get a glimpse of her husband. Aerick untied the bonds holding Crystal to the thin column of marble. She fell to her hands and knees, rubbing her wrists where the rope had dug into the flesh. She stood up a second later, then ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder as she cried tears of joy. Aerick gently patted her on the back and rested his head on top of hers. He felt tears run down his cheek and felt the dampness in Crystal's hair where his tears landed.

"I'm…s…so glad to…s…see you, Aerick." Crystal said in between sniffles. Aerick ran a hand through her silken hair, cradling her head with his other hand.

"You're gonna be ok, sweetie," Aerick whispered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, reveling in the feeling of Crystal's body pressed against his. He held her for a few minutes more, letting Crystal get control of herself. When he was certain that she'd calmed down, Aerick stood, pulling his wife up with him.

"Are you okay, hon?" Aerick asked.

"Yes, I am now," She took the dress from Aerick's hand and put it on, instantly transforming from a scantily-clad prisoner to the stunning vision she had been just a day earlier.

"By the Force but you look stunning in that dress," Aerick said, slowly taking in the way the dress fit his wife like a glove, hugging the curve of her waist and the swell of her breasts. She took Aerick's hand in hers and the pair walked back toward the hallway.

As the pair exited, they were met by Reinna and Johann. Reinna was holding a datacard in one hand and Crystal's lightsaber in the other.

"We have an airspeeder waiting to take you to your hotel. On this datacard, you'll find my comlink frequency. Call me tomorrow and I'll provide you with the passcode to decrypt the rest of the data on there. You have transport back to Coruscant, right?"

Aerick nodded. "Yes, my ship is docked at Bay 12."

"Very well. Here's the keycard for your room at the hotel. My security chief will lead you to the exit." Aerick took the card from Reinna's hand and walked toward the exit. It took him a second before he realized his wife wasn't beside him.

"Can I ask you one question?" Crystal asked Reinna.

"Let me guess: Why?" Crystal nodded. "Ask your husband later. He'll explain it." Reinna spun on her right foot and walked back into her office. Johann glared at Aerick and Crystal, then followed Reinna into her office.

"Come on, Crystal. Let's go." Aerick offered his elbow and Crystal looped her arm through his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway across Coronet City, the pair arrived at the Coronet Hotel. As they stepped into the lobby, Crystal was dumbstruck at the opulence of the room. Tapestries covered the walls, a large chandelier reached from wall to wall, and there was a huge rug in front of the check-in desk.

"Aerick, this place is wonderful!" Crystal said, drinking in the extravagance of the decorations that were scattered around the lobby. Aerick showed his keycard to the bellhop and was given directions to their room.

A short elevator ride later, Aerick and Crystal were standing in front of the double doors that led to the interior of their room. He swiped the keycard and pushed the door open. The pair moved inside…

…And stepped into one of the most lavish rooms in the entire hotel. The carpeting was a quarter inch thing and looked unbelievably soft. A sofa sat on one side of the room and Crystal recognized the sofa as one of the most expensive in the galaxy. A pair of armchairs sat side-by-side in front of a large holoprojector. It took Crystal a few seconds to recognize the name of the manufacturer and figure out that it was the same brand of holoprojector that the squadron used for briefings. The unit was worth more than her X-wing!

On the wall opposite the sofa, a set of double-doors led into the bedroom. Judging from the size of the living room, Crystal deduced that the bedroom easily dwarfed their quarters on Coruscant. Aerick stepped into the living room and walked towards one of the armchairs. Crystal followed suit, setting herself down in the most comfortable chair she'd ever sat in. She drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her thighs and shooting her husband a loving gaze. Aerick smiled.

"This room is extravagant!" Crystal said, awe evident in her voice.

"Yes…It reminds me of home."

"Why would…what was her name, anyway?"

"Reinna. Reinna Brianti. She claims to be the heiress to the Dukedom of the Northern Province of Derfala on the planet Delaya. But, I've never really heard anything about her before."

"Me neither…Why would Reinna give us such an opulent room?"

"She wants us to be comfortable, I guess."

"Why? She kidnapped me, stripped me of my dignity, and she wants me to be comfortable? Something's not right here. And, I couldn't touch the Force in that building, so I don't know what she's up to."

"Yeah…she told me about the ysalamiri."

"The thing that bothers me…Wait. We're nowhere near that building, are we?"

"No, why?"

"Because, I still can't touch the Force."

"What?"

"I've been trying and…" She took a quick, deep breath and relaxed.

"Crystal? Are you okay?"

"The Force…I can touch it now. What the…" She stood up and threw open the curtains. Aerick saw a small _Lambda-class shuttle heading away from the hotel._

"I knew it," Crystal said. "Someone was spying on us and they had ysalamiri."

"It has to be Johann," Aerick said, standing and walking over to his wife. "…That bounty hunter."

"Maybe he wanted to see if we were going to betray Reinna. I have no doubt that she was on that shuttle with him. They've probably left Corellia by now."

"What did they want?"

"I'll tell you later." Aerick took Crystal's hand in his and closed the curtains. "For now, I just want to be here and spend time with my wife. After all, we did just get married." Aerick led Crystal into the bedroom, closing the double-doors behind him. He pulled Crystal in as close as he could, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he placed behind her head. Aerick stared deeply into Crystal's eyes for what seemed like hours. Then, without warning, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Crystal was taken aback for a few milliseconds, then responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Aerick's neck. She pulled away for a second, long enough to see a sparkle in Aerick's eye as the light from the setting sun reflected off his retina. Then, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Aerick's, harder and more passionately than he had.

The pair stood in the bedroom for what seemed like hours, locked in a passionate kiss. Aerick's hand moved, almost of their own volition, to the zipper of Crystal's dress. He grasped the zipper and started to move it down to it's base. Crystal broke the kiss and pushed her husband away.

"Not yet, Aerick. I need a bath." Crystal unzipped the rest of her dress and let go, allowing the garment to wrap around her feet in a forest green puddle. "I need to find a change of clothes…"

"Don't worry. I'll catch a hovercab to my mother's house. She should have something that'll fit you."

"Remember, I'm a size 7. And a 38D." Crystal said, sitting down on the bed and turning on the holoprojector. "I'll wait until you get back."

"Ok. Oh, use the comm unit and contact Admiral Ackbar. Tell him you're safe and I will get in touch with him ASAP. Then, use this comlink and contact Lieutenant Page. Tell him that the mission was completed and he can return to Coruscant. Make sure you identify yourself and mention my name."

"Okay. Get going. And hurry back!" Crystal said, kissing Aerick on the nose. He walked out of the bedroom and to the door, off on his errand. Crystal stood and walked over to the comm unit mounted on the nightstand. She punched in the frequency she memorized the day she became the XO of High Flight Squadron; that of Admiral Ackbar's office. It only took a few seconds to connect.

"Admiral? It's Commander Sandskimmer."

"Commander Sandskimmer? I take it Captain Needa's plan worked, then?"

"Not quite, and that's why I called you. First, Aerick wanted me to tell you that I am safe and he will contact you and give you all the details as soon as he returns."

"As soon as he returns? I take it he's not in the room with you, then."

"No, sir. He went to visit his mother and get me a change of clothes. From your tone of voice, I assume you have something you want to share with the two of us?"

"An astute assumption, Commander. Your squadron is en route to Corellia as we speak. I don't know how or why, but someone gave orders to your Twi'lek officer…"

"Lieutenant Commander Krinuv'ani."

"That's her. Anyhow, someone rerouted your entire squadron to Corellia and placed them under a comm blackout."

"That's odd. Krinu wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the squadron. She's very good at following orders as well; and neither Aerick or myself have issued any orders to the squadron."

"Strange. Have Captain Needa contact me as soon as he gets in."

"Yes, sir. Sandskimmer out." Crystal picked up the comlink Aerick gave her and pushed the call button.

"Page here. Captain Needa, are you okay?"

"I assume I'm talking to Lieutenant Page?"

"Correct. Who is this?"

"I'm his wife, Crystal. Lieutenant, Aerick said to tell you the mission was successful. He said you can return to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Acknowledged. My men are already packed and ready to go. Tell Captain Needa that I'll debrief him upon his return."

"Copy." Crystal turned off the comlink and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. She stretched out with the Force and tried locating Aerick. She felt him leaving his mother's house and heading back towards the hotel.

She also felt something she couldn't identify nearby. She thought that she felt something alive in the room with her. As she stood up to search under the bed, she tried reaching with the Force to get a better read on what it was.

She recoiled in shock as she realized that the sensation was emanating from her. Not her, but from inside of her.

"By the Force…" She whispered.


	5. The Perfect Evening??

Chapter Four

The Perfect Evening??

As Aerick returned to the hotel in his mother's airspeeder; he felt a little apprehensive. Even though he and Crystal had been together for a year, he still got flitters in his stomach whenever he knew they'd get time to themselves.

"Oh, Aerick. Linna stopped by the other day," Aerick's mother said, bringing up the subject of his ex-girlfriend. "She told me to congratulate you on your wedding and to give you these." His mother pointed to the back of the airspeeder where a small pile of gifts lay.

"When you see her again, tell her I said thank you."

"There are a few there for Crystal, too."

"Tell her we both say thank you, then. She didn't have to do that…" Aerick said, scowling.

"She still cares about you, Aerick. Not that I blame her. After all, you are a handsome young man."

"Thanks, mom," Aerick said, a trace of sarcasm in his voice. He glanced out the window and did a double take. "_Sithspawn…Mom, stop the speeder."_

"What's wr…"

"Just do it." Aerick opened the door the second the speeder stopped and hurried to one of the shops lining the street. He threw open the door and scanned the room, looking for the man he'd spotted.

Aerick walked out the shop a few minutes later, hanging his head in defeat.

"What happened, Aerick?" His mother asked.

"I thought I saw someone…I guess not."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Don't worry about it…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johann stepped out of the refresher inside the shop Aerick had scanned. He knocked on the door to the back room and walked in when the door opened.

"You're late," Reinna said.

"Sorry, Captain Needa saw me. He followed me, but I lost him."

"You'd better have. I can't have him interfering with our plans. He has to be out of contact when I spring this."

"He'll be out of contact. I guarantee it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerick pushed the door open to his room, carrying a stack of wrapped wedding presents. A droid porter carrying the rest of the wedding presents followed him.

"Aerick? What is all that?" Crystal asked, standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She was clad in a robe, although it wasn't closed and Aerick could tell that she was still wearing undergarments.

"Gifts from family and…er…friends." He said, placing the packages on the bed and sitting down next to his wife.

"Aerick, don't lie to me. You know I hate that."

"If you must know, most of them are from my ex…"

"I see."

"The thing is, most of there are for you."

"Really?" Crystal picked up one of the packages with her name on it and ripped it open. She held up a medium sized knife, the blade plated in gold and the handle was studded with Corusca gems. There was an inscription on the blade. It read; "Aerick Needa and Crystal Sandskimmer" and gave the date of their wedding.

"Aerick…this is really ornate. Are you sure it's okay to accept these?" Crystal asked, examining the blade.

"Why not? Linna's family has more money than they have sense."

"Linna? Is that her name?"

"Yeah. We dated for a while. She got a little too attached and I wasn't ready for a serious relationship at that point in my life. The day after we broke up, I left to join the Rebellion. That was about two months before Endor." He grabbed another of the packages and ripped it open. He opened the box, looked at the contents, and, just as quickly, closed it. "This one's for you, hon."

Crystal opened the box and her eyes grew wide. She pulled out a corset that was made of a sheer material that looked like silk. It looked a few sizes too large for Crystal, but Aerick figured she could exchange it for something in her size. Aerick felt the garment with his forefinger and thumb. _Well, it feels like silk, too, he said to himself._

"It isn't," Crystal said, responding to his inner musing. "Its something called memosilk. Krinu was telling me about it. She bought a…well...she bought a garment that was made of it. It starts out a few sizes too big for anyone. Well, except a Hutt. Anyhow, when you put it on, it conforms to the wearer's dimensions. Fits like a glove. But it's only a one-time thing. Once it conforms, it maintains that size. I don't know how, but that's it."

"Must cost a fortune…"

"Not really. In fact…" Before she could explain, she was interrupted by the comm.

"Yes?" Aerick answered.

"Captain! It's Renn."

"Renn? Where ARE you guys?" Crystal stood and walked into the refresher and Aerick spoke into the comlink.

"What do you mean? You and Commander Sandskimmer…you sent for us, didn't you?"

"What? Wait, slow down…" He heard a murmur over the comlink, then another voice issued from the speaker.

"Captain, it's Krinu. Where are you guys?"

"The Coronet Hotel. Room…Uhhh…we're in the penthouse suite."

"I won't ask. Renn, Tamika, Anissa and I are coming up. The rest of the squadron…"

"Bring them. I'll call down for a few rooms."

"Are you sure? Isn't that a little…"

"Expensive? Don't worry about it. Just get yourselves over here ASAP."

"Call it…two hours," Krinu said.

A second voice was just barely audible. "Krinu, we're ready to go…" He heard a dull thump, as if Krinu had nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"We've got some…things we need to finish here. You two should relax for a while."

"We'll be here. And Krinu…"

"Yes, Cap?"

"Thanks." Aerick clicked off his comlink and set it down on the nightstand. "Crystal? Where are you?"

"I'll be out…umf…in a minute, urg…" She said, a rustling noise coming from the secured door of the refresher.

"You okay in there, hon?" Aerick asked.

"I'm…gah…fine. Aaahh. Much better." The door to the refresher opened and Crystal stepped out, clad in the memosilk corset and a white garter belt that held up a pair of silk stockings. Her ample breasts were about to spill out of the snug garment. The corset left nothing to Aerick's imagination, sheer in all the right places, allowing her silken skin to be seen. Her strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, terminating halfway down her back.

She stepped across the room and cleared the bed of all obstructions. Aerick stood in the center of the room, staring at Crystal. His face was frozen in a look of admiration and desire. A moment later, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He pressed his lips against hers, drinking in the scent of her perfume as they kissed. Aerick caressed Crystal's back, feeling the sheer material that obstructed the feeling of flesh on flesh.

As Aerick rubbed Crystal's back, she started removing his shirt. As she unbuttoned the garment, she placed one hand on his bare chest, feeling the fine hair tickle her palm. As she unfastened the last button, Crystal slipped the shirt off Aerick, tossing it next to the bed. She started working his pants off, undoing the zipper and button, then pulling his pants and underwear off in one motion.

As Crystal removed his clothing, Aerick started to unzip her corset, then realized he couldn't find a zipper. He felt his way down her back, but couldn't feel any fasteners at all. Moving his hands around to her front, he started groping around. He still couldn't find any form of fastener. As Crystal took his pants off, she felt Aerick's feeble attempts and took one of his hands into hers. She guided his hand between her legs to a trio of clasps that were hidden next to her groin. He undid the snaps and started to remove the garment. Crystal wiggled out of the memosilk corset, revealing her soft, supple skin. She tossed the garment onto the floor, then turned to face Aerick.

He gazed longingly at her. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tousled, due to the fact that Aerick had run his fingers through it. Her penetrating blue eyes locked with his, burning with an intensity Aerick had never seen before. She nodded slightly and Aerick continued his way down her body. Her lips were painted a deep red color and were slightly parted, just enough so that Crystal could lick her lips in anticipation. His eyes continued down her body, sweeping past her long, graceful neck. Her ample breasts heaved with every breath she took and Aerick could see she was aroused; her nipples were hard and erect. He gazed at her breasts, desire mounting inside him. He continued down, following the contours of her flat stomach down to the perfectly-trimmed triangle of pubic hair.

Unable to contain his desire any longer, Aerick wrapped his arms around Crystal and pressed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Crystal responded, her tongue entangling with his as the pair kissed. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his erect penis jutting against her stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krinu, are you sure this is okay?" Renn asked as the pair walked into the lobby of the Coronet Hotel.

"I'm positive. The Admiral contacted me ten minutes after I talked to Crystal. He wanted to know what was going on. I told him about our meeting with Captain and Commander Needa. He told me to push up the time of our meeting."

"But why just us? What about Anissa and Tamika?"

"No, Aerick and Crystal trust us implicitly. If Anissa, a newcomer, or Tamika, a recluse, were to join us, it would put the two on guard. With just us, we know they'll be at ease and willing to discuss more than they would with anyone else…except the Admiral or higher ups."

"I see," Renn said, nodding. As the pair approached the turbolift, the droid operator asked the floor number. Krinu indicated their desire to ascend to the penthouse suite.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. That suite is currently occupied. Its occupants requested not to be disturbed."

"Do you think they're…" Renn started. Krinu shushed him.

"You don't understand," Krinu removed her military ID and showed it to the droid. "I am Lieutenant Commander Krinuv'ani, second officer of High Flight Squadron. This is Lieutenant Renn Shrike, pilot in High Flight. The occupants of the penthouse suite are our Commanding Officer and our Executive Officer, Captain Aerick Needa and Commander Crystal Sandskimm…er, Needa."

"I see," The droid said, studying the IDs. "Please hold while I contact the hotel manager."

"Dark Lords of the Sith," Renn swore. "All we want to do is…"

"Can I help you folks?" An older gentleman dressed in the uniform of the Coronet Hotel.

"Yes," Krinu said. "We need to contact our CO and XO. Both are in the penthouse suite and they've asked that no one disturb them. However, we've received orders from Admiral Ackbar…" Renn held out a datapad. "Thank you, Renn. Orders for Captain Needa's eyes only."

"I understand. Eye-Threepio here isn't programmed to perform that sort of privacy override. However, I am. If you folks will follow me, we'll get you to your associates ASAP."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes and a hundred and fifteen floors later, the turbolift stopped just outside the penthouse suite. Renn and Krinu stepped off, then rapped on the door before them. No one answered.

"Krinu…I think they're…uh…busy."

"I know. And I wish I could let them have enough time to consummate their marriage. Unfortunately, time is of the essence." Krinu knocked harder. She heard a muffled cry of ecstasy.

"I told you, Krinu. They're busy. And when did you receive orders from Admiral Ackbar?"

"I didn't. Now, Renn, please. Have some faith in me." Krinu reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small device that Renn couldn't identify. Krinu held the device up to the door lock, then punched a series of buttons. The unit hummed, then beeped. The door opened a second later. Renn's jaw dropped.

"Krinu, aren't those illegal?"

"Well, yes. But, don't tell anyone." She winked at him and one of her lekku twitched up and down. "Okay, Renn. Get a drink for the two of us, then sit down and stay quiet. I want to surprise our leaders." Renn grinned and nodded. He poured two glasses of an expensive champagne, then sat down next to Krinu, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and sipped at her drink. The pair heard their commanding officers in the room next to them. The bed they were on was squeaking and Crystal was uttering a cry of joy every few seconds. The tinkle of glass shattering accompanied one of those cries. Krinu smiled and looked up at Renn. He had an amused grin on his face as well. A moment later, Aerick and Crystal cried out in unison.

"Ready, Renn?"

"You betcha." Krinu set her glass down on the table next to her. She stood walked over to the door leading into the bedroom. She knocked softly, then threw open the door. Aerick and Crystal dove under the blanket, covering their naked bodies.

"_Sithspawn!" Aerick swore. "What are you two __doing here? Get out!!" Renn fled from the room as Aerick threw a pillow at him. Krinu closed the doors as she exited._

"That'll get their attention," She commented. Renn nodded, then burst out laughing.

"Did you see how they scurried under that blanket? Oh, man. That was _great!"_

The doors opened, and Crystal stepped into the living room. She finished tying the belt on her robe and sat down in the recliner across from Krinu and Renn. She smiled.

"I hope you two enjoyed your little prank. I assume Krinu has a binary lock pick?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I appreciate the fact that you waited for us to…uh…finish our business," Crystal said, blushing.

"Yes, ma'am."

"By the way," Renn butted in, "what was that crash we heard?" He felt Krinu jab her elbow in his side.

"Excuse me?" Crystal asked.

"It was the lamp," Aerick said as he pushed open the door, revealing the scene. Sure enough, a lamp rested on the floor, shattered into a million pieces. The bed was a mess, the blankets all in a state of disarray.

"So, what was so urgent that you two just couldn't wait?" Crystal asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you two," Krinu said.

"What do you mean?" Aerick asked.

"Well, we received a message from you and Crystal saying you needed us here as soon as possible. It sounded important."

"I didn't…Crystal?"

"Don't look at me. I've been too busy with other things."

"Krinu? Are you sure the message was from us?"

"Of course not. The message was text only and it came in over public frequencies. Printed out in the comm center. It took us a few hours to find it."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Crystal asked.

"Reinna? You think so?"

"Reinna? Who are you guys talking about?" Renn asked.

"Long story," Aerick deferred. "It could be her. Why, though, is a mystery."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Krinu, this message, what did it say?"

"I have it here. Hold on," She started rooting through her flightsuit. "Ah, here we are." She cleared her throat. "

"'To: Lieutenant Commander Krinuv'ani.

"' From: Captain Aerick Needa.

"' Krinu, Crystal and I require the squadron to report to Corellia as soon as possible. Orders from above. Cannot elaborate on open channel. Top Secret. Do not attempt to reply or inform the Admiralty."

"Hmm," Aerick tapped his index finger against his forehead. "I never sent that."

"We've established that, dear," Crystal chided. "Didn't Reinna say something about the squadron?"

"I…I can't remember. I was…preoccupied."

"With what?"

"I just…wanted to get out of there," Aerick said. "I wanted to spend time with you."

"I bet," Crystal snorted, a smile crossing her face.

"Anyhow," Krinu said, bringing the conversation back on track. "Now that we're here, what's going on?"

"Well, it's like this…" Aerick started. He told Renn and Krinu about his conversation with Johann. And Reinna. About her fiancée being a guest of the Empire. "…So that's it."

"And Reinna didn't give you much of a choice?" Renn asked.

"No. She said if we don't comply…well…"

"I understand. Well, the squadron is ready. We'll follow you anywhere."

"Thank you, Krinu. We know that. Okay…let's gather the squadron…tomorrow. We'll go over the mission specs and try and iron out all the bugs. In the meantime, Krinu I want you to get on the comm and contact Admiral Ackbar. Tell him the squadron is fine and we'll be out of touch for a while. Tell him we've got some unfinished business and, if he needs more information, I'll give it to him as soon as possible."

"The Admiral will never go for that."

"On the contrary, he knows we have some leave coming. The entire squadron does. Tell him we're using that leave."

"But…your honeymoon…"

"This is more important. Crystal and I talked about this. She accepts it, and so do I."

"Okay. I'll get that message out as soon as I return to my room."

"Make sure the rest of the squadron gets settled in. We've got a lot of work tomorrow."

"I understand, sir," Krinu spun on her heel and grabbed Renn by the collar. She dragged him a few feet to the door, then shut it behind her.

"Dammit, Krinu! What was that about."

"We've got work to do and they need some time alone."

"But they've had…"

"Not enough. C'mon. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerick and Crystal locked the door to their suite and turned out the lights in all but one room. As they prepared to bed down for the night, Crystal gave Aerick a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Aerick?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, hon. We'll be fine." As he kissed her soft, supple lips, Aerick started untying her corset.

"Before we do this, Aerick, there's something you should know."

"Can it wait until tomorrow, hon?"

"Well…I guess." Aerick's hands continued their dance down her body, untying the silk garment.


End file.
